Cappie
Captain "Cappie" John Paul Jones is one of the main characters of the series. He was the president of the Cyprus-Rhodes University chapter of Kappa Tau Gamma. During his time at KT, he was also the little brother of Egyptian Joe and the big brother of Rusty Cartwright. He was also a member of the Amphora Society. He is mostly known for his laid-back attitude with school and life and his dedication to throwing parties and helping out his fraternity brothers. He is the boyfriend of Casey Cartwright and an "accidental" philosophy graduate of Cyprus-Rhodes University. By the end of series, he is leaving with Casey to live in Washington, D.C. Season 1 Cappie is first introduced as Casey's ex boyfriend and Evan's archenemy. He also takes Rusty Cartwright as plegde for Kappa Tau Gamma. After Evan cheats on Casey, she sleeps with Cappie in retaliation. When he and Casey were partnered together for a paper, they kissed. After Casey was lavaliered, he spirals into a depression and takes the Kappa Tau house out to a stripclub. He ends up getting wasted and his credit card is declined so Rusty had to call Casey to come help them. To pay Casey back, he signs up to be part of a psych experiment; it turns out that Rebecca Logan will be administrating the examination. Over the 30 hour duration of the exam, they end up bonding over their mutual dislike for their parents. He ends up dating Rebecca Logan. At the end of the season, during Spring Break in Myrtle Beach, he and Casey kiss on the beach after he gets punched by a drunk guy. However, he leaves and goes back to comfort Rebecca who experiences a very difficult time as her senator father's scandals are exposed. Season 2 During the second season, Cappie continues being a mentor to Rusty while also becoming friends with Dale with whom he starts a book club. In the episode 'Let's Make a Deal', Cappie wins $2000 from the Omega Chi casino night. At the end of the episode, Cappie and Rebecca Logan break up because she wants more from their relationship but feels Cappie can only be that guy for Casey. Season 3 Cappie becomes a member of the secret Amphora Society. Unluckily, Evan is also a member. They become friends until Evan betrays Cappie and gets KT brothers Wade,Jeremy and Ferret expelled after a prank gone wrong. Cappie and Casey get together during Thanksgiving and remain together until the end of the season when Cappie breaks things off with Casey leaving her devastated. In season 3 episode 18, Cappie's parents, Tobias and April, make their first appearance. Their visit, unfortunately, is to tell Cappie that they were separating. Season 4 Cappie finally declares himself a major, Philosophy. He then accidentally graduates by the end of the season. Cappie and Casey reunite and leave CRU together. Relationships Family Growing up, Cappie moved around a lot with his parents, Tobias and April. They aren't known as mom and dad but by their first names. In the episode Camp Buy Me Love, they made a surprise visit to CRU; they came to tell Cappie that they were separating. They met Casey as well for the first time and the four of them went camping. However, Casey was horrified upon realizing that Cappie's parents actually wanted him to take his time with college rather than graduating. Romantic Casey Cartwright Casey is Cappie's first love. She is described by him as the love of his life and his purpose. They met freshman year at a Kappa Tau party and, even though Evan approached her first, it was clear that Casey was more attracted to Cappie. They started a six-month relationship which ended when he forgot to take her to the All Greek Ball. By the start of the series, they are broken up with Cappie still having feelings for her. They hook up after Evan cheated on Casey and later kiss passionately when working an a project together. When Cappie becomes involved with Rebecca, Casey is shown to be extremely jealous. At the end of the second season, they kiss again but Cappie goes back to Rebecca. During the second season, Cappie is shown to be jealous of Casey's new nerdy boyfriend, Max, and repeatedly calls him 'douche'. At the end of the season, Cappie and Casey spend more time together as they have common classes; during this time, Cappie realizes that in order to move on he has to let Casey go, while Casey realizes that she still loves him and wants him in her life. In season three they become a couple during Thanksgiving. However, Cappie's indecisiveness about his future and his reluctance to graduate put a strain on their relationship and they break up; they later reunite and, after Cappie finally graduates, move to Washington together. Rebecca Logan They met officially when Cappie needed money to pay back Casey; he participated in an experiment for which Rebecca was in charge of. They bonded over their hatred for Evan and by opening up about their personal lives. At first, they were only about sex but later had a four-month relationship. Rebecca, however, disliked being sometimes compared to Casey and broke up with him when he couldn't be serious when her parents divorced and her senator father was involved in a prostitution scandal. After the end of their relationship, they hooked up again briefly but ended up being friends with Cappie always looking out for her when things went wrong. Lana She worked at the catering company that Evan and Cappie worked at. Cappie and Lana briefly dated until Rusty thought she was the female counterpart to Cappie in personality. Then they broke up because he was still in love with Casey. Friends Rusty Cartwright Cappie: "You are my legacy, Spitter. Rusty is Cappie's "little brother". They met when Rusty went to rush a fraternity and Cappie learnt he was Casey's brother. He gave Rusty the nickname of Spitter since he spit tequila on a girl at his first KT party. When picking the guys to pledge, he gave Rusty a bid. Throughout the series, Cappie plays the role of mentor for Rusty before passing the presidency over to him. Evan Chambers Evan and Cappie had been friends since childhood and Cappie even decided to go to CRU and rush a fraternity (ΚΤΓ) because of Evan. Evan is only accepted at Kappa Tau because its president, the Egyptian Joe, wanted Cappie to become a member. Evan is nicknamed Bing but decides to de-pledge Kappa Tau after realizing that they were never really interested in him. After Cappie forgot to accompany Casey to the All Greek Ball, Evan takes her to the ball instead. This causes a major fight between the two friends, after which Casey breaks up with Cappie and becomes involved with Evan and Cappie and Evan stop being friends. After both being members of the secret Amphora Society, they briefly become friends again. The friendship ends when Evan and the Omega Chis betray Cappie and the Kappa Taus. On the series finale, they are friendly again. Beaver They were in the same pledge class along with "Bing". Gallery Cappie1.jpg|thumb|295x295px]] Cappie2.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Cappie3.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Cappie4.jpg|thumb|209x209px]] Cappie5-.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Cappie beaver freshmen.jpg Cappie34.jpg Cappie.jpg Category:characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4